1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power electronics. It relates, in particular, to a power semiconductor device with switch-off facility, comprising
(a) a multiplicity of first unit cells disposed next to one another and connected in parallel inside a semiconductor substrate between a first main electrode and a second main electrode; PA1 (b) a sequence of differently doped layers inside each of the first unit cells, which sequence includes, starting from the side of the second main electrode, an emitter layer, a first base layer oppositely doped to the emitter layer, a second base layer oppositely doped to the first base layer and an emitter region oppositely doped to the second base layer, embedded in the second base layer and connected to a first main-electrode metallization, and which sequence forms a thyristor structure; and PA1 (c) at least one emitter ballast resistor inside each of the first unit cells, which emitter ballast resistor is inserted into the connection between the emitter region and the first main-electrode metallization. PA1 (d) the emitter region is of annular or strip-like construction and encloses a central region which is doped in the same sense, but more lightly; and PA1 (a) a multiplicity of second unit cells is provided inside the semiconductor substrate between the first main electrode and the second main electrode; PA1 (b) the first and second unit cells are disposed alternately next to one another and connected in parallel; PA1 (c) each of the second unit cells comprises the emitter layer, the first base layer and a contact region let into the first base layer on the side of the first main electrode and oppositely doped to the first base layer; PA1 (d) the second base layer and, adjacently thereto and between the unit cells, the first base layer emerge at the surface of the semiconductor substrate lying on the side of the first main electrode outside the emitter region; and PA1 (e) an insulated gate electrode is disposed in this region above the semiconductor substrate on the side of the first main electrode.
Such a device is known, for example, from DE-A13,802,050.